


Bend over

by JauntyHako



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha!Sole Survivor, Humiliation, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega!Maxson, Public Sex, Voyeurism, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor is the first alpha Maxson has ever met. Unfortunately, when he does meet him, he also happens to be in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend over

Maxson was in heat and it annoyed the hell out of him. From the moment he woke up that morning a persistent headache made concentrating on anything a futile effort. It was a dull throb, not so serious as to warrant pain medication, but aggravating enough to make him want to crawl back into bed and jack off until he fell asleep. The horniness didn't do anything for his strained nerves either. What with heat suppressants being as rare as they were no one batted an eyelash when someone took five minutes to take the edge off. But Maxson endeavored to be an example of self control and he'd keep it in his pants until he finished with his duties. He proceeded as usual, had a short debriefing with Captain Kells who informed him that Danse and his recon team would return shortly with a new recruit in tow to boot. Danse thought highly of the man and from the reports Maxson was inclined to agree. According to him this man, Nate, practically single-handedly sweeped a place of synths and ensured the success of the mission. Selling himself short was something Danse liked to do on a routine basis but even so finding and recruiting this one seemed to be a stroke of luck.

They could use that luck in the coming months if the Institute was even half the threat they believed it to be. Now if only his damn heat would get with the times and stop bothering him so much. Maxson caught himself looking for a quiet spot to rub one out and scolded himself. It was an inconvenience, a superfluous genetic relic from the world before the war and he wouldn't bow down to it like a needy bitch.

When he was younger he used to imagine what it would be like having an alpha fuck him through his heat. Even two hundred years later the memory of alphas made collective imaginations run high. There wasn't a soldier in the Brotherhood who didn't at some point get his hands on a smutty magazine full of pictures and stories detailing the practically mythical prowess of an alpha claiming an omega in heat. Most of those stories were as exaggerated as they were steamy. Even a teenaged Maxson had doubted the knot of an alpha to be the size of his fist. But even so the material gave him plenty of things to fantasise about. In his head he'd imagined Sarah to be an alpha, driven mad by the scent of his heat and claiming him in front of the entire Brotherhood.

The fantasies stayed just that. Sarah had little interest in him and even if she had, there weren't many alphas left. It had been a mixture of selfless bravery and sheer dumb luck that meant Maxson and practically every other omega these days never got to experience a full heat, rather than the irritating half-heat that brought with it the damned headaches.

The day the bombs fell the alphas didn't think twice about what they had to do. They protected the omegas and betas, herded them to shelters, defended them from crazed looters and feral wildlife. Most of them perished in the initial chaos. Those who didn't became feral ghouls. For whatever reason the mutation that allowed omegas and betas to survive radiation damage with all their faculties intact reduced alphas to mindless creatures. They turned on those they protected just minutes ago and after the word got out most alphas wouldn't take the risk. Some ended their lives quickly and quietly as soon as they knew their loved ones in relative safety. Others wandered off far away from civilisation. Only the precious few alphas that had gone into the vaults survived. Two centuries after the world ended the number of alphas in the Commonwealth could be counted on one hand. Seeing as an alpha was the only one who could sire an alpha child, their population never recovered.

It was useless to dwell on that tragedy but instinct made Maxson crave something he'd never even experienced and never would. It was a steady but vague need constantly in the back of his head when he was in heat and he dealt with it the same way he dealt with the headaches and the arousal. By ignoring it.

Far more important things needed to be done. He had to address his soldiers to tell them of their purpose here in the Commonwealth. They deserved to know at last.

 

It made sense that considering Maxson never even met an alpha before he wouldn't be able to recognise one. The moment that new recruit, Nate, entered the bridge, Maxson got hot flushes the likes of which made him want to bash in the windows and take a dive in the ocean below. He thought it coincidence. It was hardly the first time he got those and Nate's hard eyes throwing him for a loop didn't have to mean anything. He was tense from the heat, that was all. He dismissed his men and Nate stayed, standing uncomfortably close to Maxson who had to turn around to hide his reddening cheeks.

“I care about them, you know?” he said without looking up. Now finding a spot to have a quick wank didn't seem like the worst idea anymore. Right after he'd finished his talk with the new recruit, he promised himself, gripping the railing hard as he forced himself to keep his head clear.

“The people of the commonwealth. We're here to help them.”

“By starting a war?” Nate said. Even the dismissive tone barely lessened the sudden spike of arousal taking Maxson by surprise. Nothing like this had ever happened before. His heat shouldn't act up with other people unless they were alphas. And the chance of a random wastelander turning out to be an alpha was so laughably low …

Maxson turned his head a little to properly look at Nate for the first time. Beneath random pieces of armor fixed to his body with buckles and what looked like string in some cases, something blue peeked out. A Vault-Tec issue jumpsuit with colours too vibrant to have been out in the Commonwealth for long.

“You're an alpha.” he gritted out between clenched teeth at the same time that Nate stepped behind him. He put his hands on Maxson's waist, steadied him when he felt like his legs might give out under him. The sensation washing over him was alien to say the least, a pressure under his skin and coiling in his gut. With horror he realised he was about to go in a full-blown heat.

“First one you've met?” Nate asked softly, breath warm against his ear. Maxson shivered and nodded but still held on to the last remnants of his self control. Everything the man did overwhelmed his senses as if he'd spent his life submersed in water and only now came up for air. Nate nuzzled his neck, breathing in and sighing as if he was the most delicious thing he'd ever smelled. Maxson yelped and tried to push Nate away with little success. The man only chuckled, held him tighter, fingers digging into his hipbones. He kissed and suckled at Maxson's neck, licking over the worried skin until Maxson couldn't contain his gasps any longer. He leaned forward, head sunk low between his shoulders, trying desperately to get a modicum of control back. If it weren't for Nate's hands on him he'd have bucked against him, already hard and aching.

“I'm your … superior officer.” he said, interrupted by a deep moan. Nate came up flush against him, cock pressing into his lower back. It felt big, certainly bigger than his own and at the moment that sounded less intimidating and more like something he needed inside him, right now.

“Right now all you are is a needy whore.” Nate whispered, kneading Maxsons's ass and biting hard down on his neck. Maxson whined, pushed back, cursing his thick coat between him and Nate. Later he'd be ashamed of this but right now he was grinding back against Nate's cock, too close to begging the man to fuck him. He didn't respond to Nate's assessment, didn't have it in him to order him to step away but neither willing to tell him he was right and please, _please_ could he just fuck and knot him already? Nate's hands roamed all over his body, squeezing his trembling thighs and moving up to his chest. He pulled at the zipper and grabbed Maxson's wrist before he could prevent him from opening his jumpsuit.

“Breathe, darlin'.” Nate commanded and Maxson followed, realising only now his breathing had become rapid and shallow, whether from excitement or nervousness he couldn't tell. Aided by Nate dragging his hand in slow circles across his chest, he slowed his breaths, inhaled and exhaled deliberately. Nate pinned his hand to the railing, slipped his free one under Maxson's clothes.

“Look at you, so desperate for my knot.” he said, twisting one of Maxson's nipples just this side of pain. Maxson whimpered and bit his lip. “You want me to stop? I'll do it if you say the word, not gonna make you do anything.”

“ _No, please. Don't stop._ ” Maxson begged before thinking better of it. His hole was throbbing, his jumpsuit wet with slick and precum. Nate laughed lowly and if anything the sound reassured Maxson that at least he wasn't the only one in the room almost mindless with arousal. Without teasing him further Nate stepped back a little and pulled Maxson's coat off, throwing it over the railing and pushing down his jumpsuit next. He didn't have the patience to pull off his boots too, letting the suit pool at his ankles instead. Goosebumps spread over Maxson's body as the air blew over his skin. He stood where Nate had left him, shivering with the cold and the need, fully aware that he was naked on the bridge of his ship, a place not known for the privacy it offered. Anyone could walk by and see him presenting his ass to a subordinate like a common whore. He swallowed hard, pulled back a little and made up his mind to call this entire affair off after all when Nate was back, as naked as Maxson was. He slipped one finger between Maxsons's ass cheeks, teasing his hole with quick strokes.

“Damn, so wet already. You really need it bad, huh? Don't worry, doll, I've got you.”

Maxson's face heated up even as he bit down on his fist to stifle his moans. One finger became two, jabbing hard against his prostate and making him cry out. His hips bucked against Nate's fingers, urging him deeper.

“Please, please …” he chanted, no longer caring that at least the guard outside would be able to hear him.

“Please what?” Nate asked, grinning when Maxson only cursed. “Come on, use your words. What do you want?”

“ _Fuck me_.” Maxson howled, his hole fluttering around Nate's fingers. He heard Nate laugh before he turned them around, pushing Maxson to his knees while he sank down behind him.

Two knights stood in the doorway, staring open-mouthed at their Elder. Maxson froze.

One was palming herself through her uniform, the other not far away from doing the same. Maxson's cheeks were burning with shame but he couldn't avert his eyes. They both stood and watched as Nate lined himself up and pushed into Maxson with one deep motion. The rim of his hole burned with the stretch, he writhed underneath Nate, quivering and panting. He'd never felt so full in his entire life.

Nate didn't give him time to adjust, but pulled out and pushed back in, setting an unforgiving rhythm. He pounded his ass hard, took Maxson deep and brutal, skin slapping against skin, punching the air out of Maxson's chest with every thrust. There was nothing he could do but hold on, eyes squeezed shut, tongue wetting his dry lips as he fought for every bit of air. If he opened his eyes he'd see the knights still standing there, watching him get fucked within an inch of his life. That was what Nate seemed to want. He yanked him back, impaled Maxson on his cock and leaned forward to grip his chin painfully hard.

“Look at them.” he ordered. “Open your eyes, look at your men and tell them what a slut you are for my cock.”

Maxson tried to pull away even as he pushed back to meet Nate's cock. Nate didn't let go of him until he did as he was told, opening his eyes and looking at the two knights. It wasn't only two anymore, though. Others had come in the meantime, some staring openly, others trying to be subtle about it, pretending to be deeply engrossed in their reports. He thought he saw Danse somewhere in the back but before he could make sure, Nate sped up, mouthing at his shoulderblades.

“You want to cum?” he asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. Maxson refused to answer, had no other choice but to watch his soldiers watch him get fucked but refusing to just roll over and do everything Nate said.

“I _said_ , do you want to cum?” Nate repeated, voice close to a hiss now. Maxson didn't speak and screamed when Nate spanked his ass hard. He slapped him again and again in rapid succession, his cheeks stinging.

“Yes, yes!” he shouted when the pain became too much.

“Yes what?”  
“Yes, I want to cum. Please, let me cum.”

He felt Nate smile against his skin. He dug his teeth into his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and muffled Maxson's cries by shoving two of his fingers into his mouth.

“Now that wasn't so hard, was it?” he said while making Maxson lick the slick of his fingers. Maxson nodded, sucked at Nate's fingers, his own hands grasping for purchase on the floor. Nate grunted softly and buried himself to the hilt in Maxson. His knot swelled, stretching Maxson beyond anything he thought he could take, holding him still as he came in long spurts. Maxson squirmed as Nate's hot cum filled him up, pushing him over the edge in one go. He spilled over the floor, cock twitching weakly even as Nate kept coming in pulses. Maxson had no other choice but to remain where he was and wait for Nate's knot to go down. Most of his soldiers at least left, some with dark stains in their clothes, others still pleasuring themselves to the sight of an alpha knotting. Maxson could hardly blame them. His elbows and knees hurt, he longed for something to drink but he'd never felt this satisfied before.

“Get off me.” he said the moment he felt Nate pull free. Instead of following the order Nate flipped Maxson on his back, ridding him of his boots and jumpsuit. He spread his legs wide and leaned back to watch his cum seep out of Maxson's hole.

“You didn't think we were finished, did you?”


End file.
